


【龙腾世纪起源】【争锋.前传】求索（上）. 露卡琳&库伦

by Shakarian



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Dragon Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051295
Kudos: 1





	【龙腾世纪起源】【争锋.前传】求索（上）. 露卡琳&库伦

此文可能有雷慎入，吾辈已善尽告知义务_ (:з」∠)_

（库伦篇）

费罗登驻法师之环圣殿骑士团小队长库伦从墙后探出头来，盯着学徒区图书馆房间编号 1-11B 的房门。在附近巡逻的骑士看他呆在每晚固定的角落里鬼鬼祟祟，在头盔底下好不容易才憋住了狂笑的冲动。

“报告队长。” 他偷笑完了还得恢复严肃的声调，作例行巡逻报告。“一切正常，没有任何异样。”

“很好。呃…. 托马斯，她…？”

“是的，长官。”

库伦抹抹额上豆大的汗珠，决定要表现得轻松自在，不然就实在是太明显了。

“噢，这样。月亮今天挑了谁吗？”

“新来的那个笨蛋，名叫艾里斯特，长官。大主教吩咐过要特别盯紧他，但眼一眨他就在塔里到处乱跑，刚巧被月亮看到了。她叫他过去，说有事找他，他就去了。”

是，是。只有彻头彻尾的新手兼蠢材才会在晚上的这个点靠近图书馆 1-11B 方圆一百公尺的范围之内。造物怜悯那个可怜虫的身体，安卓斯特怜悯他的灵魂… 不对，他嘴里这股酸意是怎么回事？

鉴于队长对月亮那种他自己绝不承认的异样感受已经是整个法师塔上上下下公开得不能再公开的秘密了，当值的圣殿骑士觉得还是安慰一下自己的长官比较好。

“长官，听说那家伙还是个处男。月亮搞不好不会用他太久。”

“你懂什么。” 库伦靠着墙坐下来，闷闷地把头搁在铠甲护膝上。“处男最讨厌人家看穿他没经验，我看他会努力到差不多精尽人亡为止。”

就跟他一样。

他偷偷关注这个名字奇怪的法师已经好一阵子了。听说她爸妈以前远航到海外贸易，所以才给她起了个异教神祗的名字。

露卡琳。所有骑士中最为博学的指挥官格里高尔说他在一本生僻的典籍上看过这个名字，遥远东方那些异教徒们信奉的月神。

她进塔时只是个安静的小姑娘，头发剪得短短的。塔里从来不缺孩子，但不管多么尖叫吵闹的小孩，在这沉闷的高墙里被关上一年半载之后，多半都变得死气沉沉，更别提她这种一开始就不怎么闹腾的，从来不引人注目。法师们自己对她怎么样，外人就更不关心了。

直到她猛然开始发育，紧裹的法袍遮不住那副傲人的身材，个头窜得比一般男性还高。直到他瞥见她在图书馆专注于一本晦涩难懂的古籍，从窗子透入的月光在她银棕色的发丝上流淌。他甚至看不清她那时的脸，但心跳得好像擂鼓，他知道自己完了。

虽然两情相悦的例子比比皆是，但好些圣殿骑士捕食时习惯性地倾向于抓他们猎物的小辫子，以威胁告发来要挟法师们就范，这样比较省事。法师们不管情绪还是实验通常都不太稳定，要挑错很容易。为了避免被报告上去以后遭到严厉的处罚甚至被迫 “静谧” 抽去情感乃至处死，他们通常都忍气吞声，乖乖献出身体。比如那个名叫安德斯的小屁孩就很惨，他逃太多次了，那几个有点心理变态的异食癖骑士们甚至排好班约定下一次轮到谁去抓他。他们当然很小心不要出事，但十来岁男童的身体实在不太适合侍奉成年男性，呃… 库伦自己没那个兴趣，但他知道场面不会太好看。埃尔文发现以后跟格里高尔发了据老人们说是他有生以来最大的一顿脾气，让指挥官也大发雷霆之后下了死命令，绝对不许擅自对法师造成身体损伤，更不许侵害未成年的幼童，无论男女，违者严惩，后来情况才好了些。

露卡琳已经满了十八岁。别的圣殿骑士里说不定也有人在觊觎她的青春美貌，他又没法子制止。让某一个法师享受特别待遇根本就是在藐视那些不成文的规矩… 但她的功课太出色了，从来没有让人挑出错的时候。大法师对她赞不绝口，往往把她带在身边，能下手的机会就更少了，这让他很高兴。他才不要对他的月亮用那种恶心的手段，只要每天多经过几次她爱呆的图书馆就够了… 偶尔趁左右无人的时候亲吻她手肘倚靠过的桌面。

但她在满十八岁的当天就给自己弄了一个纹身，纹在右脸上，还用那么刺眼的孔雀蓝。

但他听说她给那个帮她纹面的精灵法师的报酬，就是她的处女之身。

好吧… 塔里的风气本来就很开放，那些穷极无聊的法师们在做学问之余最喜欢的消遣就是卿卿我我，只要不弄出孩子就行 --- 基于这个考量，同性之爱更是兴旺。可是露卡琳也这样… 跟他原本幻想的纯洁月神完全不一样。但他有什么办法，他又不能让自己的心脏停止跳动，也不能抑制在面对她时头盔下的脸红和口吃。

能远远地看着她，也就够了。

她后来还找了不同的人，包括他的同僚。但也许是因为他对她的在乎表现得太明显吧，大家对这件事都讳莫如深，至少他以为是这样。

那时月亮才刚开始写笔记不久，在圣殿骑士中还没威名远扬。所以，当她站在 1-11B 门口对他招招手的时候，他还以为安卓斯特终于向他微笑了呢。

“我有事找你。” 她富有穿透力的清澈灰色眸子盯着他的眼，嘴唇跟最红的珊瑚一个样。苍蓝的图案环绕着她的右眼，像是有只青鸟在她雪白的脸上振翅欲飞。

“呃…. 好。” 他全身都僵硬了起来，浑浑噩噩地跟着她走进隔间，看她关上门。

四周都是堆满书的书架，留给他们的空间很小。但是面对自己心心念念的人，就算他们其实是站在丹诺林大教堂的两头，他还是觉得自己就快要缺氧。

等她上来扯他衣服的时候，他花了一辈子精力来保证自己不要晕倒。

月亮很高，差不多可以平视他的眼睛。看到他惊慌失措的模样，她终于大发慈悲地开口。

“脱掉。” 她直截了当的说。

“什，什么？”

“你的盔甲，脱掉。”

他的脑子轰一声爆炸了，等醒过神来的时候已经不着寸缕。他的月亮刚才正对他的身体上下其手，又摸又捏，嘴里还喃喃自语。他只能呆站在那里，全身都因为那些柔软手指的抚触而硬邦邦。现在她好像已经把他打量够了也摸够了，正在解自己的衣服。

法袍的领口从上到下是一排细密的长排纽扣，从脖子一直裹到脚跟，严严实实遮住法师们身上任何可以越轨的地方。随着手指的动作，她那因为少见阳光而比凝脂更白的肌肤是在一寸一寸地逐渐显露。学徒的制式法袍对她的胸围来说有点太紧了，轮到它们上场时造成的视觉效果只能用撼天灭地来形容。

造物啊，造物啊，造物啊。

他甚至还没开始，就已经缴械投降了。

他羞愧得想死，但月亮只是瞥了一眼，然后若无其事地安慰他：

“嗯，没事。男性第一次经常都会这样，不是你身体的问题。”

虽然这句话在这时候听起来真的有点怪… 但她已经走了过来，丰腴的手臂环绕着他的胸膛。温香软玉抱满怀的时候，男人的理性哪里还有存在的价值，早就飞到九霄云外去了。

他付出自己的一切，竭尽所能地取悦她，她热烈的回应引爆他更深沉的奉献。本来他甚至都觉得其实爱上一个热情奔放的女人也不错… 至少像他这么害羞的男性才能有机会拥抱自己一往情深的对象。要是两个人都那么矜持，这辈子大概都没机会了。如此良辰美景，佳人在抱，理当心满意足，感谢上天。

感谢造物，感谢安卓斯特。他想。

但等他从大汗淋漓的虚脱边缘恢复过来，费劲地穿铠甲时发现她已经套上法袍，在一本很厚的本子上写着什么。

“小露。“他小心翼翼地用了亲昵一点的称呼。” 这是…？”

“我最近发现自己的身体会产生某种很奇怪的冲动，这是个陌生的有趣现象，值得作研究。” 他的女神坐在桌边挥毫疾书，甚至没空抬头看他。“它的周期性似乎跟月亮有关，程度可能同进行的对象有关。但仅有猜测是不严谨的。我需要做实验，采集数据，构成论证。”

“……….” 他花了好久才鼓起勇气。“所，所以，那一本里面都是我们的….”

“对啊，数据。” 她终于写完一长段，抬起头来看了他一眼，似乎奇怪他怎么还没走。“有详细的数据才能构成样本，够多的样本才能进行分析，并且找出差异所在，不是吗？”

造物啊！每个人的长短粗细，软硬程度，甚至持续时间和喘息声的大小…. 男人们自以为得逞，征服了面前的女人，借以攀登极乐的巅峰…. 结果大家都排排坐在一张纸上，以求备录。

“不止那些。当然还包括你们的年龄，身高，体重，肌肉的紧实程度，我预估的脂肪比例等等等等。” 她很严谨地加以补充。“天晓得有没有什么微小的部分会对全局造成决定性的影响。”

她怎么知道他在想什么？呃... 她，她是个女巫，他现在终于想起来了。被关在塔里就是因为她那该死的天赋。

“你刚才嘴里在念叨不是吗？” 她看出他的狐疑，解释到。对对对，根本不是那回事，他的法师不是荒野女巫，没有读心术…. 他到底在混乱什么啊？

“那… 我…. 算不算特别的？” 他面如死灰，却还不死心地追问。

露卡琳歪着头看了他一眼，翻翻前面的页数。那个大本子里已经有好多页密密麻麻的笔记了。

“你的表现很不错啊，唔…. 我看看，腹肌六块，肩膀宽厚，臀部略平坦，胸毛浓度中等。小头长度约为一掌，直径约一握，硬度佳，身体素质排到中上程度没问题。说起来圣殿骑士的身体素质比法师全体都要强，我猜大概是因为你们有体力训练的缘故？时间有点短，不过鉴于你好像是第一次面对这种事，心理可能会影响你的发挥，问题不大。我希望能有进一步的数据支持，如果你不介意的话。“

“……. 我说的是我对你来说算不算特别的！“他简直想要一把掐死眼前这个疯女人。只是想想而已，他舍不得碰她一根手指头。她带给他的欢愉实在过于震撼，虽然事后更加震撼。

月亮皱起她浓密的眉毛，思考了一阵子。

“我不知道。“她最后坦白地说。” 上床这件事本来就会带来愉悦，不是吗？有些人技巧比较好，或者身体比较棒，他们带来的感受就会比较强烈。但是特别… 什么样的感觉才叫做特别？我不懂。你能不能详细描述一下？我抄个笔记。“

库伦甚至连裤裙的束带都来不及系好就夺门而出，回到宿舍躺在床上还浑身抽搐。难怪他的兄弟们都对自己和这个古怪美人儿的风流一夜绝口不提… 他们这些趾高气扬，大权在握的骑士被一个法师当做小白鼠一样的实验对象… 谁能受得了这种精神打击啊！他们没有因此而不举就已经很不错了！！！

造物一定是要惩罚他这种禁忌的恋情，才让他有如此惨痛的回忆…. 他叹了口好大的气，努力忍住想要流泪的冲动。恭恭敬敬站在他身边的托马斯跟他一起发出叹息声。一开始大家都兴冲冲地想要征服这个奇葩尤物，甚至存心去 1-11B 门口等着挑战，结果处男也好不是处男也好，每个人的男性自尊都受到无比沉重的打击，甚至连号称自己变态下流天下无双的老油条都面色铁青，铩羽而归，事后不得不赶紧去找别人尝试，确定自己不是真的从此一蹶不振… 后来大家都跟队长一样，到了晚上就躲着 1-11B 的门口走，但谁要是好死不死被月亮抓到，又没脸说对不起我不要。天晓得她会在笔记里怎么写，器质病变还是心理障碍引发勃起不能？她已经搞得他们对这档子事都开始有心理阴影了。

仁慈的安卓斯特啊，他们这些被派驻监视环塔的骑士又不能像法师一样整天埋头在书本里，除了做爱又还有什么可供消遣呢？请不要连最后的一点乐趣都要剥夺，造物保佑我们。

“啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~ 不不不不不！！！！！“

尖厉的惨叫声突然回荡在走廊里，两个人被吓得跳了起来。他们的脚刚落地，就看到一条人影跟被火烧了似的从打开的房门里冲了出去。

“长官，那个新兵的衣服都还在。“眼尖的轮值骑士瞥到了艾里的背影，向库伦报告。” 看来他比较没种，一听到自己要被月亮拿来当实验对象就受不了了。“

库伦松了口气。唉… 他可以理解那个新兵的心情啦。但是因为月亮这一次的数据采集被鲁莽地破坏了，他决定晚一点要给那个叫艾里斯特的家伙禁闭处罚。随便找个理由就好了，比如刚才的大叫大嚷破坏了塔里的宁静。

呃…. 说到月亮….

“白痴！“库伦拍了一下托马斯的头。” 快跑！她顶多记录完这一次的目测数据和意外情况就要出房门了，你留下来是要准备当备胎吗？“

两个骑士抱头鼠窜而去。在他们身后扬起的灰尘中，银发红唇的高个女孩挟着厚重的笔记本，一脸遗憾地走出了 1-11B 的大门。

唉，最近的研究真是不顺利，可供取样的对象越来越少。刚才那个新来骑士的肌肉看起来挺不错的，没采集到他的数据实在是太可惜了。

（完）


End file.
